You'll well be loved again
by lily1121
Summary: After what happens on Bella birthday someone comes back to help Bella.


(A\N: I do not own Twilight or anyother story the pops up in this story.)

You'll well be loved again.

I ruined there lives. Just one slip and I made him leave her. The guilt I felt was eating away at me. I remembered the day he left her. He didn't brake up with her like he said to us. No he ripped put her heart and self-worth. He made sure that she was completely broken. I knew I shouldn't follow him. But I wanted to make things right. I watched as he steeled himself. I watched as she waited feeling her pain. I watched as he stopped talking to her, he stopped kissing her forehead. I watched as he waited for her to come home for work and they went for a walk in the woods behind the house. I listened to everything he said.

_"Bella, we leaving." he said_

_"Why now? Another year-" She was in denial but she had to ask._

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for 30 and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He explained while she was confused. Then she realized what was happening and I felt sick._

_"When you say we-" Was all she got it was in a low whisper._

_"I mean my family and myself. He separated each word. It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest. But she tried to push it down and have hope._

_"Okay, I'll go with you." Hope that was all I felt._

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." He said coldly_

_"Where you are is the right place for me." She still loved his so completely._

_"I'm not good for you, Bella." He said she was shocked._

_"Don't be ridiculous. Your the best part of my life." I was like a car crash. _

_"My world in not for you." I should just turn around and leave them._

_"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward nothing!" She didn't blame me. Even if I was the reason this is happening._

_"You're right, It was exactly what was to be expected." He agreed. _

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" She was trying to fight._

_"As long as that was best for you." He corrected her._

_"No! This is about my soul isn't it?, Carlisle said that you believed that you didn't have a soul, and I don't care Edward I don't care. You can have mine because with out you I don't have a soul. Because you have it." How pure and selfless was she._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He told her then it hit her._

_"You don't want me." Could he not hear her heart braking?_

_"No."_

_"Well that changes everything." Wait I can't feel anything. If she was not standing with Edward right now. I would not believe it._

_"Of course, I'll always love you..." Don't say it Edward. "In a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm....tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella." Yeah your a monster and asshole. "I'm not human. I've let this go long enough and I'm sorry for that." Asshole he want her to be complete destroyed._

_"Don't please don't do this." She begged_

_"You're not good for me, Bella." How could he play on her self esteem._

_"If that what you want." She said her voice void of anything, she was paler that she ever was. My heart want out to her. I just couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why make her feel this way. Did he think that she would ever be the same. She would never move on. If she wasn't good enough for him, she would never be good enough for anyone. I hope he was done killing her._

_"I would like to ask you one last favor if that not to much." Yes it is, If you ask me. What next he wants to dig the grave for her._

_"Anything." She said_

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, do you understand what I'm saying. I only ask this because of Charlie. I'll make a promise in return. This well be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. It would be as if I never existed." She cried how could he be so heartless."Don't worry. Your human your memory is no more that a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." I had to leave It was killing me. I ran but only to turn around. _

I turned around and ran back in time to see Bella fall to the floor. He left here in the wood. Was he trying to kill her. I watch and waited for the to close her eyes or even fall asleep. But she didn't. I stayed until I felt people looking for her. When I knew she was safe I ran back home. I walked in to Edward saying that they broke up. Everyone left expect Edward, Alice and My self.

"Jasper I packed your stuff is there anything that you want." Alice asked me.

"No, I don't plan on taking anything with me. I want a change. So when We get to the next house. I plan on going shopping by myself." I said as I jumped on my bike and drove to the new house.

My guilt was still killing me and knowing how Edward left her those 5 months ago was driving me insane. Alice and I broke up. I knew that she knew what happened with Edward and Bella and didn't say anything. She was always trying to make him feel better but who was making feel better. No one, how do I knew that. It's because I visited her with Rose and Emmett a few time in the first 2 months. I took everything in me and Rose to hold Emmett back. I finally told Rose my dear sister what happened word for word that happened between Edward and Bella. To say she was pissed was a understatement. We had to take Emmett hunting when we told him. His anger made Rose's nothing. That's went we decided that we were going back. With or without the family. We walked back into the house and saw Alice standing there with her hand on her hip.

"You know that Edward does not what else anywhere near Bella. So just forget about it. Or I'll have to call him to tell him about that." Bitch

"You bitch who could you call yourself her best friend. Edward lied about how he ended things with her and you knew. And then just stood by and let it happen. Edward needs us to help him get over this. Ha! What about Bella who was going to help her. Charlie. That's great. Alice you won the award for being the Best friend to her. Go to hell. Call Edward for all I care. Tell him if he wants to stop me from see my little sister with Jasper and Rose then come get me." Emmett was pissed and pissed off with Alice.

"I well Emmett. But I won't let you guys go." Was she really that much of a bitch. That god were over.

"There's three of use and one of you. This can go 2 ways. With or without force Alice." I said to her and sent out my power to her. I've never used my power on her before but no it was fair game. I dropped her to her knees. Then we walked out. We decided that I would talk to Bella first. Then Rose and Emmett. I took us about a 2 hours to get to Forks. I walked to Bella's front door. When Charlie answered the door.

"Hello sir, I'm Jasper Hale. Is Bella home?" I sent out a wave of trust.

"I'm sorry Jasper Bella moved out about 2 weeks ago. But here her address. Good luck." He walk away to come back with a piece of paper with her address on. I was in the middle of nowhere. I walked back to the car an call Rose to tell her about the move and Were I was heading. What I drove up to was a huge single level house. I rang the doorbell and was shocked to see a every different Bella He hair was Jet Black with Red highlights. She was where a black t-shirt what said "When I woke you this morning I had one nerve left and your stepping on it." Thigh skinny jeans with knee high boots on. She look hot.

"Jasper" Was all she said when she passed out. I was holding in a instant. I took her into the house after walking around for a few minutes I found her living room. I lay ed her on the couch and waited.

(Please review)


End file.
